If We Were There
by LoverOfTragedies
Summary: Suck-ish Summary! After the camping trip, Rin becomes depressed and makes a deal with Mephisto. There, his life changes into a happier one, but will the cram school students be happy as well after Rin's disappearance? This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame me... RxR! Added second chapter! If it's a bit jumpy, please don't hesitate to tell me. I just made this a while ago!
1. Dissonance

Dissonance

It was a few weeks after the exorcist training camp, and it also a few weeks after they knew who Rin was, except for Yukio of course, and the ambiance reeked of ill-feelings for Rin. Rin knew this was bound to happen, and it did.

Rin was sent in a spiralling depression, but he just would not let others see what he is experiencing. He asked Mephisto: "Can I change rooms in the same dorm?" and Mephisto agreed, but he only gave Rin two keys, one for going to class, and one for going back to his own room. He also stopped going to cram school, which when the day he did, Koneko sworn: "At least we won't be bothered by the Son of Satan." Yukio was somehow relieved that a threat was gone. Bon was quite happy, and Eyebrows was still indifferent. Rin asked from Mephisto: "Can I also stop going from cram school and have my schedule for normal classes be changed so that the class I'll be in too will change?" Mephisto replied: "You may, but you must promise that you'll do better and be a good student?" Rin agreed to the agreement and things went on how it'll be.

There he made friends, friends who understood that he was no threat. His friends were Taichi, Akari, Megumi and Kei. He told them his past, and they were kind enough to befriend him. They swore that they'd help Rin be happy and cope up. They were patient with him, and soon enough, Rin became truly happy again. They had fun with him. They hanged out together, studied together and slept together in Akari's dorm, with the permission of Mephisto.

A year passed and Rin forgot the whole fiasco. He went on with his normal life. He forgot about Yukio. He regarded his friends as his only living family. They were close enough that people thought that they were siblings. He did well in his studies. He was beyond passing and was the pride of his class. They all too became friends with Rin, and Rin had a very happy school life.

On the other side, however, was sad, empty, monotonous and boring. They missed Rin. Each one of them regretted their mean and wrong actions to Rin, especially Yukio. When months passed after Rin's disappearance, they all were sad. Yukio could not find Rin in any of the rooms in the dorms (courtesy of Mephisto). He asked Mephisto where Rin was, but to his avail, said that he does not know where Rin is. He also tried looking in the normal classes, but also failed due to that he does not know when Rin goes to his classes. A few more months passed, and each one of them was still sad, but not Izumo. She knew where Rin was too, but she did not tell for she wanted Rin to be happy with his life. The others did not know that Izumo got to hang out with Rin a few times. There she would be a fun and active girl. She would invite Paku, Rin and his friends to go and enjoy a day-off or a Saturday. Rin got to know who she really was, and was totally delighted that she opened up to her. So he showed her where his room was and his class, but he made Izumo promise not to tell anyone where his room or class is. Everyone in cram school was wondering why she was not sad, but dismissed the thought and went on.

Then one day, during lunch time when Yukio was searching, he stumbled upon a class, Rin's class to be exact, and saw Rin there. He rushed in and everyone looked at him. Taichi and Megumi were shocked to see him, so they hid Rin from him. Yukio was happy to see him, but Rin was dumbfounded at who Yukio is and said: "Who are you, and how do you know me?" Yukio replied: "It's me Yukio, your brother!" "My brother? But you are not my brother?" "Now, now Rin, be nice to your 'friend'" Akari stated. Taichi said to Yukio: "We are sorry about Rin's statement, but he really does not know who you are." Megumi glared at him and Kei just went on enjoying lunch with Rin.

Yukio was saddened that Rin forgot who he was, and Taichi escorted him out of the classroom. When cram school was up, Yukio announced to them: "Later this lunch, I found where Rin's classroom was and saw him there happily." The others, except for Izumo, said: "E-eeh?!" Izumo finally spoke: "Took you time to find him." Yukio was curious at Izumo's reply and asked her: "Where you knowledgeable about Rin's whereabouts when we were not?" Izumo nodded and said: "He was truly happy without you guys, and seeing your reaction, I would not be surprised." Yukio rebutted: "Then you know where his room is too! Tell us now!" "Why would I? You'll just make him sad again if I did. He's living pretty well without you guys. He became studious and smart when he was alone in his dorm. He accepted the fact that you guys don't like him, so it was his motivation to study, until he forgot about your reluctance to be his only shoulder, about Konekomaru's blunt insults, about Bon's seething rage and everything negative." Yukio became shocked at how Rin acted when he was away. He forgot about him?! Koneko regretted his action. Bon was staring at the ground, ashamed of his wrongdoings. They promised to bring Rin back, to apologize to him, and to bring back how things were.


	2. Competition

Competition

Meanwhile, in the classroom…..

Rin was enjoying his homemade lunch with his little group of friends. Taichi, who sat beside him, is a 16 year old teen who is only a few months older than Rin, he is not that muscular, but he works out (on regular occasions…..). He tends to be a bit too respectful, but he would do anything to make Rin happy. Megumi, who was in front of Rin, is a 17 year old girl, who just turned 17 in the past few days. She is very strict and motherly, in which Rin calls her Mom. She tends to get angry to Rin when he forgets to do his assignments or if he gives too much of his lunch so that he can play early, but she does the necessary stuff to make Rin happy too. Akari, who was beside Rin too, on the other hand, is a very high-spirited and happy-go-lucky girl who is the same age as Megumi, but older. She tends to be in sync with Rin when it comes to enjoying lunch with him. Kei, who was not around at the time being, is also a 17 year old teen and is the oldest in the group. He is a stoic, calm and intelligent person. Rin usually calls him a brick wall, but he doesn't mind. He usually helps the group in studying and stopping Rin from his high jinxes.

"Hey Rin, can I have some of your lunch?" Akari asks.

"Sure Akari, help yourself." Rin replies.

"Can I have some too?" Taichi soon follows.

"Rin! Are you eating properly again or are you giving most of your food to them?!" Megumi strictly tells Rin.

"But Mom, I made too much by accident….." Rin tells her.

"No excuses! You're a growing boy and you need to eat a lot!" Megumi tells Rin as she pinches his cheeks.

"Owww! Fine! I'll eat it all!" Rin replies, and Megumi lets go of his cheek.

Rin eats quickly along with Akari so that they get to play more during lunch. Megumi scolds Rin for his imprudent behaviour. Taichi continues to eats slowly while watching them. After they got to eat, Rin and Akari rushed to the door but suddenly Rin bumps to Kei.

"Gomen Kei-san." Rin apologizes and bows.

Kei just looks at him and goes back inside.

Rin and Akari rushed to the halls and ran around, playing tag, and apparently, Rin was it, but he could not catch her. They kept on running until Akari notices Yukio and a group of students, so she hides, but making Rin notice, so Rin followed suit.

"Shush Rin. They're back to get you…" Akari quietly tells Rin, in which he becomes quiet.

Meanwhile, in the group…..

"Yukio, how will we get Rin back…. He already forgot about you…. What if he does not remember us at all too?!" Shiemi said while crying.

"We will get him back, eventually…. But first we need to see him and apologize to him." Yukio replies to Shiemi.

"Well, good luck because I'm out of your little sorry group. I don't need to apologize and I will never because I did not cause him sadness anyway." Izumo rebuts.

"Tch~ Fine, Eyebrows! We won't need you anyway for our apology! C'mon Yukio, let's do this already." Bon immediately tells Izumo and scoffs her off, and Izumo leaves the group to rush to Rin's friends.

Koneko and Shima were just silent because they had nothing to say. Eventually will be indeed a long time due to the wrongdoings most of them did to Rin. They reached Rin's classroom and Yukio goes inside, seeing Rin's friends and Izumo talking. He excuses Taichi from the group and asks:

"Where is Rin? We need to talk to him…"

"Oh…. You're the group in the whole fiasco thing right?"

"Nevermind that, we just need to talk to him."

"But he's not here. He went playing with Akari somewhere we don't know. Try checking the rooftops if he's there."

"Taichi! Who are you talking to?!" Megumi angrily asks Taichi.

"I'm just talking to Rin's old friends, Megumi!" Taichi replies and says to Yukio:

"We're really sorry if he's not here in class. He just went out a few minutes ago. Please try checking the school premises for him." Taichi bows in respect.

"Oh…. So he's not here…. Well, thank you for telling us." Yukio replied and left with the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, with Akari and Rin

"Are the bad guys gone, Akari?"

"Yep. We can go to the class now without getting their attention."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

Akari and Rin rushed to the classroom and found Izumo talking with the rest of the circle of friends. Megumi tells them:

"Where have you two been? Did I not tell you Rin not to play immediately after eating?!"

"Yes Mom, you did tell me not to, but I was bored…."

"No back talk!" Megumi strictly tells Rin and pinches his check again.

"Owwwww! Fine…. No more back talk…."

"You saw it all, didn't you Akari…." Taichi tells Akari.

"Yeah, and they're back…. I'm getting worried about the turn of events…." Akari replies.

"Let's just hope that it is for the good of Rin."

"I hope it will be….."

Izumo stand up after talking with Kei and goes to Rin, telling him:

"They wanted to apologize for the whole fiasco. They're trying to bring you back to cram school. Are you okay with that, or do you want to stay here and continue the rest of your remaining school life?"

"I don't know yet…. I'll decide on what will be my response. In the meantime, let's all play card games!"

The bell rings, signifying that lunch time has ended and everyone has fixed their stuff, and Izumo left to go to cram school. Rin had a satisfying and enjoyable lunch along with his friends, and classes started.

Time skip!

Classes finally ended and Rin went out along with Akari and Kei, going to the direction of their rooms and Rin's dorm. Megumi and Taichi stayed in the classroom after everyone left.

"What will we do, Megumi? They will be back, and I'm not sure if they are really sorry about their wrongdoings to Rin…"

"Don't worry Taichi. I'll handle things out after today. We'll make sure they prevent from causing Rin more sadness or I will make sure they never see Rin again."

"I hope so… I don't want Rin to be sad again….. Remember what happens if he is?"

"I know. We just need to shield Rin more or he'll go back to being his old and depressed self."

"Well, we better get going or Rin will become too suspicious and might make something not socially worthy of nature."

"Okay, just let me grab my stuff and we can go."

Megumi and Taichi left the room after their talk, and sworn between them two to stop the cram school group, except Izumo, from causing Rin anymore sadness.


End file.
